Zombie Falls
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: After ignoring a warning and disturbing a dead man's coffin, Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and her friends accidently let loose a swarm of zombies to attack the town of Gravity Falls. Based on the 1988 zombie film "Flesheater" and the zombies were inspired by the 1992 film "Braindead/Dead Alive". Rated T for zombie related violence.
1. Messing around in the forest and coffin

**Inspiration: Flesheater (1988) directed by Bill Hinzman and Brain Dead (1992) directed by Peter Jackson**

* * *

At the Mystery Shack, Wendy and Mabel were playing truth or dare in the living room. "I dare you to lick the bottom of your boot." Mabel dared Wendy to do. "Oh you're on." Wendy said, she took off her boot and began licking the bottom of it. "Awwwww I can't believe you did it!" Mabel cheered. "It's a wonder what you can taste with mud and dirt."

Dipper was leaning against the wall watching them play the game while pretending he was reading his book. He looked at Wendy a bit love strucked but quickly looked away after Mabel looked at him like she knew he was staring at Wendy.

"Hey Dipper wanna play with us?" Wendy asked. Dipper made a nervous look but covered his face with his book. "Uh no thanks, I'm cool." He said nervously. They heard a beeping noise, Wendy looked at her watch and saw it was quitting time.

"Hey look at that, it's quitting time." Wendy got up and headed out the door. "Hey you guys wanna come? I'm sure the gang would wanna see you two again." Wendy said. "Yeah everybody except Robbie." Dipper said quietly. "What?" Wendy asked. "Nothing" "Oh okay, hurry up." Wendy exited the door. "Yeah we to party again!" Mabel excitedly. "Yeah but be careful, Robbie." Dipper said rolling his eyes. "Oh." Mabel's smile turned into a frown.

The twins went outside where they saw Wendy talking to Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson. Thompson's van was parked next to the teens. "Hey look at that, it's doctor Fun Times!" Lee said noticing the twins walking over to them. "Um hey." Dipper said nervously. "Um what are they doing here?" Robbie asked annoyed by their arrival. "I thought they would like to hang out with us again, I mean you guys did think he was cool after the store incident." Wendy explained. "Uh yeah." Robbie said nervously.

"Attention, it is my opportunity to have Doctor Fun Times here to pick the place where we should hang out." Nate said standing by the twins. Dipper couldn't help but smile, thinking that they're excepting him as a cool kid. "Okay yeah, so little man, where do you think we should hang out at?" Robbie asked suspiciously. Dipper thought for a moment, trying not to blow his cover. "Um, well, how about we go hang out in the forest." Dipper said fast then closed his eyes like he was gonna get beaten. Everybody thought this through. "I think the forest sounds cool." Wendy said. "What, the forest? With all those weird things we see following those kids around?" Robbie asked, acting like he knows about the creatures in the forest. "Way ahead of you." Thompson said holding up a 44 magnum revolver.

"Where did you get that?" Wendy asked. "It's my dad's. Wanna fire it in the air? I got plenty of ammo in my pockets." Thompson said. "No thanks." "Good thinking Thompson. That could be better than a shovel or a baseball bat." Dipper said. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get a move on." Lee said. Everybody except Dipper and Mabel started walking into the forest, didn't even need to drive. Dipper looked love strucked as Wendy walked into the forest. Dipper sighed until Mabel butted in.

"Dude you totally love her!" Mabel said with a giant grin on her face poking Dipper repeatedly. "Mabel I don't love her! I only like her as a friend!" Dipper yelled. Wendy came back out of the forest. "Hey aren't you guys coming?" She asked. "Uh yeah we're coming!" Dipper said nervously.

Dipper and Mabel ran to catch up with the gang. They were looking around the forest to see if anything or anyone else were around. "Are you sure we're gonna be safe?" Robbie asked. "With my book and any defenses we got, we'll be safe." Dipper explained. Everybody started to mess around. Tambry played games on her phone, Thompson shot at a couple of trees with his dad's gun, Lee and Nate shook up cans od Pitt cola and sprayed each other with them, Robbie was playing his guitar with Wendy who was amused by his solo. Mabel played around with a ladybug she found, she turned to Dipper who was staring angrily at Robbie playing his guitar to Wendy.

"Aw way so glum." Mabel asked as the ladybug flew away. "I'm not glum." Dipper lied. "Oh really? Then how come I keep seeing you staring at Robbie every five minutes?" Mabel asked suspiciously. "Uh w-well um I um." Dipper just continued to say gibberish until he though of an excuse. "I keep staring at Robbie because I'm proud that he plays guitars" Dipper lied. "And I'm actually very proud that he's in a band!"

Everybody continued to play around. Dipper decided to go get some more soda from the shack. As he was walking, he stubbed his toe on something sticking out of the ground. Everybody heard Dipper in pain and wondered what was up. They ran to Dipper and saw him rubbing his foot. "What happened to you?" Wendy asked worriedly. "I stubbed my toe on this." Dipper pointed to the thing sticking out of the ground. "What is that?" Robbie asked. Lee bent down and touched it. "What ever it is, it's made of wood. Like very old worn out wood." He stated. "Dude, wanna dig it up?" Robbie asked. "That would be awesome!" Lee said, everybody except Mabel and Dipper agreed with him. Dipper didn't say anything because he didn't want Robbie to call him Captain Buzzkill.

Everybody went back to the shack and got shovels. They dug up the whatever was in the ground while Mabel and Dipper just sat down and watched them. After a few hours of digging they finally dug it up. The thing in the ground was revealed to be a coffin.

"A coffin?" Mabel asked. Dipper had a very bad feeling about it. "Dude it's a coffin." Nate said. "It looks like its been buried for years." Lee said by looking at the old worn out wood. "Dude I double dare to open it." Robbie said. "Cool idea man." Nate said. He walked towards the coffin and stuck the shovel in the door to open it. "Wait!" Dipper said. He whipped some dirt off the door, revealing words carved in it. _"Anyone_ _who dares to disturb__ the evil that lies within this coffin shall be turned into the evil for all eternity" _is what the message said on the coffin. "I really think we shouldn't open it." Dipper said. Everybody except Mabel and Wendy glared at Dipper like he was a complete idiot. Nate stuck the shovel in the door anyways and opened it. When he opened it, there was a dead body inside of it. It was the body of an old man in a very dirty old suit.

"Whoa dude." Robbie said in disgust. Dipper gulped thinking that something bad is just bound to happen. Nate poked the dead body with a stick. "Cool!" He said, everybody except Dipper agreed with him. Dipper took out his book and looked through it to find anything about this, he found nothing. Everybody continued to mess around with the body. Tambry took a picture with her cell phone of the body and took a picture of everybody except Mabel and Dipper all around the body. Mabel and Dipper were sitting on a rock watching them screw around.

"Wow they look like they're having so much fun playing around with that body." Mabel said to Dipper who was double checking his book for the body they found in the ground and for anything about the message carved on the coffin. "Yeah" he said. "Their clothes are really gonna smell."

A couple of hours had past and it was getting late. Thompson had driven everybody to their homes. "Today was very fun and nothing bad happened." Wendy said. "Yeah I know." Dipper said with a big grin. "Anyway it's getting late so I best be heading home before my dad turns the house into pile of splinters." Wendy said then walked away. "Ha ha ha, I love you." Dipper said then entered the shack.

Back in the forest the coffin can be seen still sitting where the teens and twins had left it only with the coffin closed. The hand of the body inside the coffin busted a hole through the coffin.

* * *

**I don't really think I did a very good job on this but I can deal with it. Please read and review.**


	2. The Coffin Zombie

**Viewer Description is advised**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was up in the attic or better known as his and Mabel's room staring at a photo of Wendy. Tears started emerging from his eyes, thinking that he might never have her. He quickly hid the photo after Mabel along with Candy Chiu and Grenda came into the room.

"Hey Dipper! Look who came to visit!" Mabel said, Candy and Grenda waved at Dipper. "Uh yeah, t-that's nice." Dipper said nervously. "It's a pleasure to be here brother of Mabel Pines." Candy said adjusting her glasses. "Yeah! Even if you are weird, we still love it here!" Grenda said. "I'm not weird!" Dipper yelled in defense. "Right." Everybody said sarcastically.

**Back in the forest**

The dead body rose from the coffin. He let out raspy groans and began walking very slowly. Reginald and Roseanna (from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" episode, go to Gravity Falls wiki to know who they are just in case) were having a picnic nearby.

"This is very beautiful and peaceful." Roseanna said. Reginald smiled at her while taking out a box with a ring inside of it. "Yeah it is. Hey can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure, anything." He responded. Reginald gulped and sweated. "Um will you-" He said but stopped after hearing a twig breaking.

"What was that?" Roseanna asked nervously. "I don't know." Reginald hugged Roseanna. The zombie from the coffin walked out of the bushes and towards the two people.

"Oh it's just an old man." Reginald said, unaware of the danger he and Roseanna were in. "Are you lost or something cause we're trying to have a picnic here." Reginald said angrily. The zombie just continued to sway towards the man making a raspy screech. "Look buddy I don't know who-" But before he could finish, the zombie grabbed on to Reginald's shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Roseanna asked. Reginald struggled to break free but the zombie wouldn't let him go, the zombie then proceeded to bite his neck. Roseanna screamed in horror as the man ripped off a chunk of flesh from his neck, blood started pouring from it. Reginald fell on the ground, passed out, Roseanna got up off the ground and tried to get away but the zombie was able to grab her by her hair.

He tackled Roseanna to the ground. Roseanna picked up a fondue fork and stabbed him in the shoulder with it, however it didn't harm him. The zombie proceeded to strangle Roseanna until she stopped struggling. The zombie then tore a chunk of flesh from her neck as well, then he dug his hands inside Roseanna's stomach where he tore out her organs and ate them.

**Back at the Mystery Shack**

Grunkle Stan was at the counter reading a newspaper while sipping some coffee. Soos was in the basement, cleaning a bunch of mirrors to replace the ones Gideon destroyed. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were up in the attic playing around, reading boy magazines, and singing along to some songs, also forcing Dipper to read his book on the porch of the Shack. Wendy came by and greeted Dipper as she walked into the Shack. Dipper sighed in depression and continued reading.

**Back in the forest**

The dead bodies of Reginald and Roseanna began to move, implying that they're re-animating. They rose off the ground letting out raspy groans and were all pale like the zombie from the coffin. They then began to walk very slowly out the forest.

**Back at the Mystery Shack**

Dipper decided to stop reading and go back inside the shack. He saw that Wendy was at the counter this time and Grunkle Stan was asleep on the couch. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were in the bathroom giving each other makeovers, Soos was putting some stuff on a couple of shelves back in the shop.

Dipper went back up to the attic so he could take a nap. When Dipper went to the attic, he became more depressed as he saw it had clothes, magazines, and makeup scattered everywhere. He decided to ignore it and laid down on his bed until he fell asleep.

The zombies exited the forest, including the coffin zombie. They saw the Mystery Shack but ignored it, thinking that no one's inside because of the curtains being closed and not hearing anything. They then began to walk towards lake Gravity Falls after hearing some people laughing.

* * *

**I actually think this isn't as good as the first chapter but at least I'm trying. I haven't thought of a name for the coffin zombie yet but so far I think I'll just stick to calling him the coffin zombie. Read and Review.**


	3. chapter 3

**At Lake Gravity Falls**

At least three familys were having a little party at Lake Gravity Falls. ONe family had three daughters, two little and one a teenager. Another family had two kids, a boy and a girl (Mabel and Dipper's lookalikes). And the last family had three kids, a teenaged boy, a twelve-years-old boy, and a ten-year-old girl.

"This nighttime party was a great idea, there's nobody around to bother us." Said the father to the boy and the girl. "I know right?" Said one of the mothers. The kids were playing around while the two teenagers were chatting with each other about teen stuff. The father of Mabel and Dipper's lookalikes was looking for some soda in a cooler but couldn't find any.

"Yo Bob, didn't you get any soda?!" He said to the father of the two boys and the girl, who was named Bob. "I thought you took care of that Alan." He replied. Alan sighed "It's alright, I'll go back to the car and get some." He said then walked into the forest. "I still think this is nice." Bob said to one of the mothers, possibly his wife. They continued to have fun until they all heard Alan screaming.

"What was that?" Asked the teenage girl. "I don't know." Said her father. "I'll go check on Alan." He headed towards the forest, leaving everybody else frightened. Before he took another step, the coffin zombie walked right in front of him.

"Um hey there mister. You wouldn't have happen to know what that screaming was would you." The father asked. He then noticed there was blood all over his face and that he was eating something. "Uh are you alright?" He asked. The zombie tackled him down harshly causing the father to scream in terror. The zombified Reginald and Roseanna appeared and got down along with the coffin zombie. The father screamed in horror and agony as the zombies began to tear open his entire abdomen and thorax. The father stopped screaming and died after the zombies ripped out a bunch of his organs and proceeded to consume them.

The zombies noticed the other familys watching in horror. The coffin zombie let loose a horrible screech and they all went after them. The familys screamed in horror and tried to escape. The coffin zombie was able to grab ahold of the teenage boy and tackled him to the ground. The boy screamed for help but it was too late as the coffin zombie for a chunk of flesh from his right cheek.

The rest of the familys ran into the forest. They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Alan dead on the ground with half of his face mauled off. They began backing away while the children and Alan's wife began crying. The zombified Reginald appeared and bit Alan's wife on the neck, tearing off a chunk of flesh.

The rest of the familys saw this and tried to get away but the coffin zombie and the zombified Roseanna came back and attacked them all. Bob tried to escape but Alan re-animated and grabbed Bob by his leg, causing him to trip and fall on the ground. Alan got up on him and dug his hand inside Bob's stomach. Bob screamed in agony as the zombified Alan pulled out his left lung. The kids and the two remaining mothers ran for their lives through the forest. However, they had no idea where they were going and accidentally headed back to the lake.

"OH NO!" Screamed one of the mothers. The zombies came back and attacked them. The disemboweled father re-animated and attacked both of the mothers and the remaining children.

**The Next Day**

Dipper gasped when he woke up. He saw Mabel, Candy, and Grenda all asleep in sleeping bags.

"How long was I asleep?" Dipper questioned himself putting his hand on his head. Grunkle Stan entered the attic.

"Hey you're finally up sleepy head. What happened to you last night, did you drink an entire bottle of nightquil?" He asked about Dipper sleeping all day. "How long was I out?" Dipper asked. "I don't know about 13 whole hours." He answered Dipper's question. Dipper was shocked to discover he slept that long, he thought it was because he was depressed about not having a chance with Wendy.

Dipper went downstairs where he ate a bowl of cereal. He saw Wendy and Robbie entering the Shack.

"Wow that was fun!" Wendy said, possibly coming back from partying with her friends. "Yeah I know." Robbie said. I saw Dipper and glared at him. Dipper glared back at him and continued to eat is breakfast. "Anyway I have to work, it was nice seeing you though." Wendy gave Robbie a kiss then he left the shack. Wendy spotted Dipper eating cereal.

"Hey Doctor Fun Times." Wendy greeted Dipper who smiled back at her. "Hey Wendy." He responded. "What happened to you last night, you fell asleep and didn't wake up." She asked. "Oh that, I was just really tired." "Oh okay. So anyway after my shift is over, me and the gang are gonna go into town and go to the mall. Maybe you, Mabel, and her cool friends should come along."

"That's really nice of you Wendy. Of course we'll go."

"Sweet." Wendy then headed over to the counter and read a magazine. Dipper became happy again and less depressed.

**In the forest and at Lake Gravity Falls**

The familys including the kids and the mothers had re-animated. They walked in the forest to search for living flesh. The zombified Bob was sitting next to a tree. He was holding a lizard and a mouse then ate them.

**A few hours later**

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were sitting on the porch of the shack reading magazines until Thompson's van appeared.

"Wendy!" Robbie called out as the rest of her friends exited the van. Wendy along with Dipper exited the shack.

"Hey guys. These are Mabel's friends Candy and Grenda. I thought it might've been a good idea for them to come along with us to the mall." Wendy said as Candy and Grenda waved to them. Everybody looked at each other. "Meh." Thompson said, meaning that he'll let them come. Mabel, Dipper, Grenda, and Candy all cheered and got inside the van.

They drove into town and parked in front of the mall. They all exited the van and entered the mall. "Oh look, its wittle wable and diphead!" A familiar voice said. Mabel, Dipper, Candy, and Grenda turned their attention to Pacifica Northwest and her friends sitting on a bench.

"What do you want Pacifica?" Dipper asked crossing his arms. "Oh I just decided to go to the mall and watch everybody to a bunch of loser things." Pacifica said while her friends laughed. "Look we don't have time for you." Dipper, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda then walked away back to the teens. "You think you're better than us, don't you?!" Pacifica shouted.

The cut biker was walking around the forest area humming a song to himself. "I love this town." He said to himself. The unnamed zombified father came out of the forest and saw the biker. "Why howdy stranger, what's you doing here?" He asked, unaware that he was a zombie. He walked up to the biker and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Oh you got a bit of strength there partner." The biker said still smiling. He started to scream after the zombie began to bite his shoulder. The rest of the zombies exited the forest, which included the three zombified familys, the zombified Reginald, and the zombified Roseanna, and headed towards town.


	4. More Zombies and Rampage Though Town

**Back at the mall**

Everybody were having a good time. Thompson was checking out the food court. Tambry was at a cell phone store. Wendy and Dipper were checking out the arcade along with Lee and Nate. Robbie, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy were at a music store with Pacifica and her friends watching them. Mabel was singing along to "Into the Fire" by Dokken but she was just singing gibberish since she doesn't know the lyrics.

Pacifica and her friends got irritated by Mabel's gibberish singing. Pacifica took out a notebook. At the top of the first page said "The things I hate" written in marker and below it was a list of things she hated. Here's the things written down on the page: The Pines Family, Fork Girl, Lizard Lady, idiots, silliness, and unpopular people. She took out a pen and wrote down "People who sing songs they don't know the lyrics to" on it.

**A couple of Hours later**

Everybody began leaving the mall.

"Dude that was fun!" Wendy said. "It sure was!" Dipper relied. As they were walking towards the van, Gideon and his dad Bud Gleeful appeared.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pine twins and their pitiful friends." Gideon said deviously. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to escort him." Bud said eating some cotton candy. "Aw man! What do you want Gideon?" Mabel asked depressed. "Oh you two know exactly what I want!" Gideon said angrily. "We pity you." Robbie said taking another sip of his soda. As Gideon continued to argue with the twins, Bud just sat back and watched. A couple of zombies appeared behind him.

"Whoa! I say, you two scared me." Bud said. One of the zombies grabbed him by his neck. Bud became horrified as the zombies placed him on the ground. More zombies came and attacked Bud as well. Bud started screaming as the zombies began tearing him open. The twins, teens, Candy, Grenda, and Gideon all turned their attentions to the zombies consuming Bud. Gideon got scared and decided to run away. Pacifica, her friends, and her parents exited the mall and saw the commotion. Bud flew in the sky, as Gideon was about to run past Pacifica and back into the store, Bud landed on him. Gideon got up and he, along with Pacifica, her friends and parents, saw Bud Gleeful dead with half of his entire body mauled with his entire abdomen torn open and right ear was missing.

"Wow did not see that coming." Gideon said frightened. The coffin zombie appeared and pushed Mr. Northwest out of the way and grabbed Mrs. Northwest as she screamed for help. "MOM!" Pacifica screamed as the coffin zombie bit her mother's neck. "Oh boy." Dipper said. The other zombies that attacked Bud started coming after the rest of the teens and kids.

"We're trapped!" Robbie screamed. "I'm too young and silly to die!" Mabel yelled holding on to Dipper. Dipper had an idea. Dipper was able to crawl under a zombie and head back to the van. "What's he doing?!" Robbie asked. Dipper searched the entire van, he looked in the glove box and saw Thompson's 44 magnum revolver. Dipper took the gun and went back to the gang.

"DIPPER! What are you doing?!" Wendy asked panicking. "We have no choice!" Dipper yelled back. Dipper saw a bunch of movies with Mabel and his parents where people used guns so it wouldn't too hard for Dipper to use it. Dipper fired a bullet into one of the zombies, it, however, had no effect on him since he's already dead. The other zombies faced the completely freaked out Dipper and swayed towards him. Dipper fired the rest of the bullets into the zombies but sill had no effect.

"What's happening?!" Candy asked frightened. Robbie was able to punch down a few zombies to make a path. "Go darn it go!" He yelled then everybody, including Pacifica, her friends, parents, and Gideon, headed straight for Thompson's van. Onch they got inside, Thompson quickly scattered through his pockets for the keys. The zombies walked over to the van, they banged on the van trying to get inside. The coffin zombie was able to break the window on Robbie's side with his fist. "Aw dude my mom's gonna kill me!" Thompson said and the coffin zombie grabbed Robbie by his neck.

"Get us out of here!" Robbie yelled. Thompson found his keys and started the van. Bud and Mrs. Northwest re-animated and went after the van. Thompson slammed on the gas pedal and got out of there. The zombies then entered the mall.

A man in a clown costume was dancing around the entrance area of the mall. A bunch of kids, namely 5-year-olds, where all laughing at the clown for his funny acts. The zombified Bud walked up behind the clown and bit his left cheek, tearing off a chunk of flesh and causing the kids to run away screaming. Two security guards saw this and headed over to the zombies. More zombies entered the mall, one of the security guards took out a shotgun and fired it at the zombified Reginald. It had no effect on him and the guard shot the zombified Bob. Again no effect and he shot one of the zombified mothers from chapter 3, still no effect.

The guards continued to shoot the zombies, unaware that they were zombies, until the coffin zombie was able to get close to them and bit the security guard with the shotgun. A bunch of the people in the mall saw the zombies attacking and eating the security guards and ran for their lives. The zombies went to different areas of the mall. The married couple her walking together. The zombified male teen came up behind the women and bit the side of her neck.

"HEY WHOA BUDDY! That's my wife!" The man said angrily. Mabel and Dipper's zombified lookalikes came up to the man and bit both of his legs. The man screamed in agony as the zombified kids continued to eat the couple. An overweight man was running, all red and breathing hard, the teen was able to grab his leg causing him to trip. The man was screaming as the teen got on him and bit his neck.

Two old people, an African-American and an overweight women, were beating the zombified teenage girl with canes. Two of Bob's daughters from chapter 3 came up to the old people and were able to bite their sides.

A group of women were able to seal themselves in the women's clothing department. A Brazilian women was screaming and begging the other women to let her in. They did, however, five zombies were able to get inside and attack all the women. The Brazilian women was trying to get back out through a window in the bathroom but the coffin zombie was able to pull her back inside were the rest of the zombies began to tear her open.

The remaining security guards were able to shoot a couple of zombies but yet again the bullets had no effect on them. The zombies were able to bite them after the guards ran out of ammo.

**On the road to the Mystery Shack**

"That didn't happen." Gideon said trying to forget about earlier. "Um it so did happen." Pacifica said. "What were those...things?" Mabel asked holding on tightly to Dipper. "I don't know but this is really bad, did you see Bud? His entire body was all torn open like he was attacked by a lion!" Dipper said. The van parked in front of the Mystery Shack where everybody ran out of the van and entered the shack. Dipper shut the door, locked it, locked the windows, and shut the blinds.

**Back at the Mall**

Almost everybody in the entire mall were killed by the zombies. They all re-animated and got up off the floor making horrible screeches. They speed walked out the exit, some of the zombies even looked like they were running.

**Back at the Mystery Shack**

"What happen to you guys? You look like you seen a ghost." Grunkle Stan said at the counter drinking some Pitt cola. "Uh well we saw Bud get eaten alive." Mabel said. "What?" Stan then noticed that Gideon and Pacifica were with them. "What are they doing here?!" Grunkle Stan asked angrily. "Don't ask old man!" Gideon said pointing at Stan. Dipper grabbed Mabel by her sweater sleeve and ran up to the attic. Dipper locked the door and took out his book.

"Dipper why you acting cray-cray right now!?" Mabel asked wondering why Dipper pulled up to their room. "Calm down!" He said flipping through the pages in his book. "Mabel listen to me, what eats the flesh for living people." He asks Mabel. "Um, uh, cannibals, lions, bears, piranhas, zombies." Mabel listed some things eat flesh.

"Wait what was the last thing you said!?" Dipper said panicking. "Zombies eat flesh and not just your brain." Mabel stated. Dipper went to the page that said "The Undead" on it.

"The undead. commonly referred to as zombies or the living dead. Eats the flesh of anything that's alive. The more flesh it consumes, the more energy and powerful it gets. They're often mistaken for normal and/or injured people, depending on how unharmed they look." Dipper said reading what's in his book. His eyes widen in pure shock.

**In town**

The town was being overruned by the zombies. They attacked everybody they saw, ether biting them or tearing them open. Some of the victims included Old Man McGucket, his son Ranger McGucket, Toby Determined, the Unnamed Fat Man, Shandra Jimenez, and even Sheriff Blubs and Edwin Durland.

**Back at the Shack**

Everybody were arguing about the incident at the mall. Also Soos was in the room seeing what all the commotion was.

"Whoa whoa slow down! I can't write all that down!" Grunkle Stan said with a notepad. "Look we don't know what happened! But some people tried to attack us!" Wendy said. "We didn't know who they were but they looked pretty bad." Wendy finish."Meaning?" Grunkle Stan said waving the pencil to get an answer. "She means they didn't even look like they were alive anymore!" Robbie said. "Right like they were real walking corpses." Grunkle Stan said chuckling.

"They're telling the truth!" Dipper said. Everybody stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "Here take a look at this!" Dipper held up his book until they all heard someone bang on the window.

"What was that?" Grenda asked. Thompson took out his revolver. Stan quietly walked over to the window and opened the curtains, there was nobody there.

"Okay, now you guys are freaking me out." Grunkle Stan said as he headed towards the door. "Hey what are you doing?!" Dipper asked. "I'm going into town to get some candy! I feel like having some chocolate." When he opened the door, the zombified Reginald pushed him against the wall.

Everybody except Stan screamed. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Stan asked. He pushed away the zombie away from him. "Oh wait I know this guys we met while I went fishing without you two." Stan said referring to the events in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" episode. Thompson aimed the revolver at him.

"Wait don't shoot him, he's a great friend!" Stan said trying to persuade Thompson not to shoot. "That's the same man who attacked my father, KILL HIM!" Gideon yelled. Thompson fired two shots into him but it didn't kill him. "WHY WON'T THEY DIE!?" Dipper yelled. "Try the head! Try the head!" Wendy yelled. Thompson aimed the gun and shot him in the head. The zombified Reginald fell on the floor. Mabel poked it or in her opinion, booped it, it didn't move.

"Well that happened." Stan said. The zombified Alen entered. "Aw man another one!" Wendy yelled. Thompson fired the gun two times into his chest and nothing worked. He shot him in the head and Alen fell on the floor. "This is so not good." Dipper said with his eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy and Robbie covered the dead bodies with big tarps then they all got in Thompson's van while Grunkle Stan and Soos went inside his car. "Uh where are we going again?" Robbie asked. "Head into town!" Dipper said. Thompson started the van then drove off with Grunkle Stan Soos following them.

They went into town, only to see if destroyed and nobody around. "Oh my gosh what happened here?" Mabel asked sadly. They kept driving until something jumped out in front of the van.

Thompson and Stan slammed on their breaks. "What was that?!" Robbie asked. "I don't know!" Wendy replied. Everybody got out of their cars, including Stan and Soos. They looked around but they didn't see anything but debris, blood, and guts everywhere.

"Dude, it's like the holocaust happened here." Soos said. Dipper took out his camera and took pictures of the town to give to the press (if they were still alive). Dipper continued to take pictures until a man appeared at least a mile away from everybody.

"Hey look there's someone over there!" Wendy said. "Good thinking. Hey you over here!" Robbie called out to the man. The man turned his attention to the gang, their faces fell when they saw his stomach was torn open, his right arm gone, and the right side of his face was mauled off. The man speed walked towards the gang.

"Oh boy!" Dipper said. Thompson took out his gun and shot the man in the head. "Nice aim." Robbie said. "Thanks." Thompson said back to him. Another man appear, he had a hole in his stomach and a major bloody wound on his neck. "Whoa, there's another one!" Stan said backing up in fright. "I got this." Thompson said then blew the man's brains out with his gun.

"What's happening here?!" Grenda panicked. More zombies started to show up. Everybody began to panick as the zombies got closer and closer. Thompson fired the rest of the revolver bullets at the zombies, however he was too frightened to aim at their heads and just shot them in the chest or stomachs. The zombies he shot still kept moving.

"NOW MIGHT BE A GOOD TIME TO LEAVE!" Grunkle Stan said, panicking. Everybody agreed with him. They all ran back to the cars. Before Thompson could get in, a zombie appeared behind him and bit his neck, tearing off a chunk of flesh. Thompson screamed in pain, Robbie was able to pull Thompson into the van. He quickly started the van and stepped on the gas pedal along with Stan and Soos.

The back went back to the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan went into the basement and searched for the ten loaded guns he keeps. Thompson was also rubbing the bite wound the zombie gave him, not knowing that he's gonna turn into one of them.

"Dude I really think you need a doctor!" Wendy said. "I'm fine!" Thompson said pushing Wendy. Grunkle Stan came back with 5 revolvers and 5 pistols. "Okay this should last us! Everybody that's not a kid, pick out what you like!" Stan said, the kids glared at him. "What? Guns are dangerous."

Two zombies found their way back to the shack. The teens, kids, and adults exited the shack. The jumped after seeing the zombies walk towards them. Robbie aimed the gun at the zombies and shot both of them in the head.

"They seem to die when you shoot them in the head!" Dipper yelled. "Ya think?!" Robbie yelled. "This is no time for fighting Robbie! We have to find shelter!" Wendy yelled, punching Robbie in the arm. "That sounds like a great idea." Pacifica said. Everybody got into the vehicles then drove off.

* * *

**Read and Review. Sorry for the chapter being short**


	6. Zombie battle

"GO! GO! GO!" Stan yelled. The cars kept driving until they reached town again. A zombie jumped in front of the van and Thompson lost control of it. Grunkle Stan slammed on the brakes of his car and saw the van crash into a building.

"Uh-oh." He said. He and Soos were glad to see everybody coming out the back of the van, unharmed. They saw the zombie crawling out of the building, the bottom half of it was torn off. "Is everybody alright?" Mr. Northwest asked, everybody nodded. The zombie grabbed Northwest's leg and bit it.

"DAD!" Pacifica screamed. Mr. Northwest fell on the ground, screaming in agony as the zombie continued to bit him. "SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!" He screamed. Wendy took out a pistol and tried to get a good aim. "PLEASE!" Mr. Northwest continued to scream. Mabel pulled the zombie off him and Wendy shot it in the head.

"Dad?" Pacifica walked up to her bleeding father, half of his skin was torn right of his body. She shook his shoulder, Pacifica's father was dead. "No." Pacifica has a tear running down her face. "Pacifica, I'm so sorry." Mabel tried to comfort the blonde girl. "Um, I think really think we should be sad right now." Dipper said in a state of panick. "What makes you say that?" Mabel asked. Dipper pointed, everybody saw a group of zombies walking towards the gang.

Robbie, Thompson, Wendy, Tambry, Lee, and Nate took out the guns they received from Grunkle Stan and shot the zombies. "You know how to use one of these?" Wendy asked Dipper, handing him her pistol. "I uh." Dipper took the pistol and examined it. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, her friends, Grenda, Gideon, and Candy turned their attentions to Mr. Northwest, who re-animated and was crawling towards the kids.

"Dad?" Pacifica asked. Mr. Northwest just continued to crawl over to the kids. "Pacifica, that's not your dad!" Dipper said, pointing the gun at him. "NO!" Pacifica tried to take the gun from Dipper. Pacifica's friends tried to help Pacifica and Grenda and Candy tried to help Dipper. The zombified Northwest just got closer.

Dipper dropped the gun, everybody tried to get it but Mabel grabbed it first and shot Mr. Northwest in the head. The kids just stared in shock. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Pacifica yelled at Mabel. "He was a zombie, we had absolutely no choice!" Mabel replied. Mabel handed Dipper back the pistol and just sighed sadly. _"Hmm, maybe she isn't as silly and dumb as I thought." _Pacifica thought.

"I'm out of ammo!" Robbie yelled. "So am I!" Thompson yelled. Everybody threw the guns on the ground and ran back to the kids. "We have to get out of here!" Wendy told the kids. Everybody looked around and saw that Soos and Grunkle Stan were gone. "Where'd Grunkle Stan and Soos go?" Dipper asked. "Who cares, let's get out of here!" Robbie said before everybody started running for their lives.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, Grunkle Stan and Soos ran off to find help. They'll be back, I like the teens, popular girls, Gideon, Grenda, Candy, and the twins better than Soos and Grunkle Stan. I apologize for the chapters being short, I couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapter and some guest reviews wanted me to make another chapter. Read and Review**


End file.
